


The 83' Line

by Lady_Khum



Category: Super Junior
Genre: HeeTeuk, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul se siente solo. Aunque esté rodeado de sus compañeros, siempre hay un hueco que no consigue llenar con nada. Sencillamente; añora a Leeteuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 83' Line

Heechul abre los ojos cuando el coche está girando en la esquina de casa, como si tuviera una especie de detector de proximidad con el hogar. Puede llamarlo hogar porque eso es lo que es el dormitorio para él. Lleva años viviendo allí, no en ese mismo apartamento, han pasado por muchos, pero sí con ese mismo sistema de convivencia durante los doce años que lleva metido en eso. 

Se alegra de regresar a casa. Trabajar está bien, claro, no se atreve a quejarse ya que poco ha hecho fuera de Super Junior desde que regresó del servicio militar y ya se moría por empezar a tener actividad pública, aunque no alcanzara aún la frecuencia con que aparecía en casi todas partes antes de marcharse. Poco a poco, se decía para tranquilizarse. Era una estrella, la Gran Estrella Espacial para ser exactos, y volvería a ser la guinda de todos los pasteles muy pronto. Lo era sin hacer nada, sólo por ser él, y eso no se perdía en dos años por muy rapado que llevara el pelo.

Hace una noche de perros y se muere por ponerse uno de sus pijamas de animalitos y unos calcetines bien calentitos. Últimamente no se abriga demasiado cuando sale a la calle y no entiende por qué. Tal vez se esté haciendo viejo y acusa más el frío que antes, pero no quiere pensar en eso. Prefiere pensar que simplemente no calcula bien la temperatura o que no quiere privar al mundo de admirar su estilo al vestir tapándolo con enormes chaquetones o abrigos, aunque también los usa con frecuencia. Se inclina más por la segunda opción, la verdad.

Paran justo delante de la puerta y antes de salir del vehículo se mira en el espejo que hay en la parte de atrás del tapasol del copiloto, donde ha viajado durante toda la tarde. Se asegura de que su pelo está perfecto, coloca su flequillo como a él le gusta y se acaricia la cara. Está perfecto, como siempre, así que sale del coche y se arrebuja en la chaqueta de lana amarilla que lleva. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, en parte para soportar el frío y en parte para no tener que aceptar los regalos que le ofrecen las fans que se apostan en la entrada del edificio. A pesar de que va custodiado por el conductor del coche y un guardaespaldas que impiden que las fans se acerquen demasiado, alguien le golpea el brazo con una pequeña bolsa de regalo y se ve en la obligación de aceptar la ofrenda, pero ni siquiera mira a la chica. Tan sólo da las gracias mientras sigue mirando al suelo y piensa que cualquier día se va a parar en medio de la acera y les va a decir a todas aquellas chicas que se vayan a sus casas de una puñetera vez, que no hacen nada allí pasando frío. Pero sabe que nunca lo haría. Si un día llegara a casa y no viera a nadie allí para adorarlo, posiblemente le daría una bajada de tensión y habría que hospitalizarlo. 

Entra al edificio solo, sus acompañantes se han dado la vuelta en cuanto han visto que está a salvo, y va hasta el ascensor. Pulsa el botón de su planta y se mira en el espejo de medio cuerpo. Él no tiene la culpa de que el mundo entero se empeñe en poner espejos a su paso para poder admirarse así que le parece una grosería no utilizarlos. Agita la cabeza para ver cómo su pelo se acomoda con gracia hacia un lado, marcándole el flequillo. Le encanta su pelo rojo, le sienta bien, aunque el gilipollas de Kyu le haya dicho en un par de ocasiones que con la piel tan blanca que tiene y el pelo de un rojo tan brillante parezca Ronald McDonald. Porque lo conoce y sabe que es su forma de ser y su intención en el fondo no es insultarlo, no se atrevería, si no le habría metido un McMenú con bebida grande y patatas de luxe por el culo hace tiempo. 

Recuerda entonces el regalo que lleva en la mano. Abre la bolsa de papel de color verde esmeralda rompiendo el adhesivo que la mantiene cerrada y saca un trozo de papel de seda blanco. Introduce la mano y en el fondo al fin da con el regalo. Son un par de calcetines malvas, de un tejido tan esponjoso que casi puede encerrarlos en el puño por completo. Son calentitos y suaves y tienen gatitos de color rosa estampados por todos lados, menos en el talón y la puntera, que son de color rosa liso. Son una cursilada tan grande que los adora desde el primer momento en que los ve. Es increíble cómo los llegan a conocer las fans, que dan en el clavo siempre sea cual sea el regalo. En los dormitorios hay una habitación donde guardan todos los peluches que han recibido y ninguno de ellos sería capaz de deshacerse de uno solo de los muñecos.

Llega a la puerta aún jugando con los calcetines, los suelta sólo porque necesita de su huella dactilar para abrir la puerta, una muestra más de la movida de seguridad y vigilancia que rige sus vidas. Espera escuchar voces, o más bien gritos, música, ruido o cualquier cosa que evidencie que el piso está ocupado, pero no es así. Recuerda entonces que los chicos deben de estar ocupados con sus obligaciones profesionales. A esa hora, Wookie aún debe de estar en la radio y Kangin está liado con la película que está haciendo. Kyu y Sungmin están ocupados cada uno con un musical y se les ve poco el pelo, y desde que Yesung y Shindong no vivían en los dormitorios con ellos, todo es más tranquilo, desde luego, porque son los más revoltosos de todos, pero aún así siempre hay jaleo en casa. Por eso le extraña no escuchar nada. 

Se quita los zapatos en la puerta y cuelga la chaqueta en el perchero, que está más vacío que de costumbre. Entra descalzo, sin ponerse las zapatillas. Le gusta andar descalzo, aún si no lleva calcetines, así que no nota el frío del suelo. 

-¿Hay alguien en casa? – grita cuando llega a la sala, que está como siempre, dominada por el desorden que producen varios hombres viviendo solos. Revistas amontonadas junto al sofá, juegos de la consola y películas dejadas al olvido junto a la tele y el tendedero plegable donde ponen su ropa a secar, sobre todo la ropa interior, junto al cierro del balcón.

Sabe de sobra que aunque no se escuche nada, puede haber alguien en algún sitio haciendo algo que no necesite ser escuchado. Y lo dice pensando en Hae y Hyuk. Esos dos se pierden por los rincones cuando no hay nadie, y cuando hay también, para qué mentir, y nunca se sabe en qué condiciones se los podía uno encontrar. No es que les guste exhibirse, pero después de tantos años no hay mucho que no les hayan visto hacer. De todas formas, procuran ser discretos, pero si no saben que hay alguien en la casa se puede dar el caso de encontrarlos en situaciones algo embarazosas. A Hee no le importa, los tiene bien calados a los dos, pero no hay razón para portarse como animales y la verdad es que prefiere no estar presente cuando están en celo, que suele ser casi siempre.

-¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien? Ya estoy en casa. Venid a adorarme un poco, ¿no? – bromea. Si hay alguien, saldrá rezongando para decirle que no espere tal cosa. Si es Kangin, posiblemente además le dé una colleja.

El que sale corriendo a darle la bienvenida en Heebum, que se le acerca por el pasillo con las orejas y el rabo levantado para demostrarle lo mucho que lo ha echado de menos y lo contento que está de verlo. Cuando llega a sus pies, Hee lo levanta y lo acurruca entre sus brazos.

-¡Heebum! Hola, amiguito. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me has echado de menos? Espero que estos bastardos te hayan dado de comer y te hayan cuidado bien – el animal se restriega contra su cara mientras ronronea fuerte –. ¿Estás solito hoy? No te preocupes, que papi ya está en casa.

Le da un beso en la cabeza y se lo sube al hombro, donde el gato se acomoda con facilidad de tantas veces como ha estado en la misma situación. Se dirige a las habitaciones cuando ve salir de una de ellas a Hae seguido de Hyuk. Hae tiene el pelo revuelto y Hyuk se está poniendo la camiseta. Hizo bien en llegar gritando. 

-¡Hyung, ya has vuelto! – le dice Hae con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo de esos que sólo él sabe dar - ¿Qué tal la grabación?

-Bien, un poco coñazo, ya sabes – responde mientras Hyuk utiliza una mano para romper el abrazo. Lo hace por instinto, al menos Hee piensa que no se da cuenta, pero Hyuk suele interponerse entre Hae y cualquier otra persona que esté a menos de metro y medio de su anatomía. De hecho, ambos lo hacen, así que no resulta extraño. 

-Hae y yo vamos al Grill5. ¿Vienes? – le pregunta Hyuk pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

-No, no. Ya encontraré algo de comer por aquí – responde Hee -, porque algo habrá en casa que sea comestible, ¿no?

-Umm… Vamos, Hae, que es tarde.

-Sí, sí… esto… ¡Nos vamos, Heenim!

Los dos salen corriendo antes de escucharlo llamarlos “hijos de puta”. ¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya nada para comer en esa casa? Tienen cuatro frigoríficos y juraría que sólo ha visto lleno de comida uno en todo el tiempo que llevan allí. Los otros tres deben estar llenos de experimentos bacteriológicos o algo así, porque las cosas verdes de dentro de los tuppers que hay en ellos no pueden ser otra cosa.

En el fondo no le importa mucho porque no tiene mucha hambre. El viaje en coche le ha revuelto el estómago un poco. Tal vez una galletas o una patatas fritas le sienten bien, la cuestión es que haya alguna de esas dos cosas en la cocina. Por suerte, encuentra un paquete de patatas en la despensa. Lo abre de camino a su cuarto y se lleva a la boca tres a la vez. En cuanto se dé una buena ducha, va a dar cuenta de ellas mientras ve la tele. O mejor, mientras navega un rato por internet. 

La ducha lo relaja bastante, se siente mejor después de haber dejado correr el agua caliente por su espalda y hombros, porque la posibilidad de que le den un masaje ahora es mínima. Una vez seco, se pone su pijama favorito, uno de Tom y Jerry que tiene desde hace años, y los calcetines que le acaba de regalar esa fan. Se seca el pelo con el secador, se aplica su crema facial y sale del baño con la sensación de estar flotando en una nube. Qué bien sienta estar en casa de nuevo. 

Aunque esté solo. 

Se le hace raro aquel silencio. Es verdad que suele pasar mucho tiempo a solas, encerrado en su cuarto con su ordenador, jugando o chateando, pero al menos sabe que hay gente fuera. Después de tantos años de convivencia, todos saben que a veces necesita su propio espacio, estar solo, sin nadie que le moleste. Tal vez sea antisocial, no lo sabe bien, pero hay veces que la gente le molesta. Y los chicos lo entienden y lo respetan. Pero una cosa es recluirse en su cuarto porque le apetece estar solo y otra muy distinta es estarlo de verdad. 

No quiere decir nada, aunque sospecha que alguno de los miembros lo ha notado, pero no se siente demasiado integrado desde que regresó de la mili. Todos han colaborado a hacerle sentir arropado y querido, a pesar de que a él le ha costado, y le sigue costando un poco, volver a coger el ritmo del grupo. Intentan hacer ver que no han pasado esos dos años en los que no ha podido acompañarlos en las giras, en los que no ha podido compartir escenario con ellos, en los que ha tenido que verlos disfrutar desde la barrera. Recuerda la primera vez que se subió a un escenario después de su vuelta y de lo pendientes que estaban todos de él en todo momento. Y de lo fuera de lugar que se sentía él. 

Recuerda como Hyuk, que era el líder desde que Teuk no estaba, lo ronda cada vez que la coreografía se lo permite, cómo lo vigila como si fuera un crío. Nunca había tenido demasiada afinidad con Eunhyuk, pero desde que está al mando del grupo, le ha demostrado que es digno de ese cargo y ha sentido su apoyo hasta en los momentos más insignificantes, dándole protagonismo, instándolo a hablar con el público durante las actuaciones, empujándolo a participar en todo lo que hacían, aliviando la presión de adaptarse al grupo y disculpándolo por no estar a la altura en la mayoría de las actividades. Y los demás no se quedaban atrás. Siwon siempre ha sido un sobón, pero ahora lo abraza más que nunca. A veces se vuelve en el escenario y lo encuentra allí, dispuesto a tirársele encima, pasándole el brazo por los hombros en un gesto protector y cariñoso al mismo tiempo. Es su manera de decirle que está allí, que no lo va a dejar solo, que si necesita un bastón en el que apoyarse mientras dure su adaptación, él está allí para serlo. Él y todos. Hae y sus bromas. Sungmin y su dulzura extrema. Y Wookie, a pesar de ser tan sensible, con ese sentido del humor tan raro. El gran oso Kangin, que disfruta dando collejas, se las da más que nunca, pero es su forma de decirle que no le quita ojo. 

Aquella panda de mamones desquiciados es su familia y los adora. A todos. Pero no puede evitar añorar a Leeteuk. Su amigo. Su confidente. Su hyung.

Su Teukie. 

Lo echa tanto de menos… No conoce ni conocerá a nadie con un corazón tan grande como el suyo. Es el amigo y el compañero perfecto, el líder entregado, la mejor persona con la que ha tratado en su vida. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, supo que no podían estar en mejores manos, que no encontrarían a nadie mejor para dirigirlos y cuidarlos y lo ha demostrado tantas veces a lo largo de los años que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Pero para él es algo más. Y nunca se ha atrevido a decírselo. Cometió el error una vez de encariñarse demasiado con un compañero y el dolor de verlo partir casi acaba con él. Lo que siente por Teukie es mucho más profundo, más íntimo, más sereno. No es un juego de niños. Es el corazón de un hombre adulto que no puede dejar de latir al ritmo del corazón de otro. Si él también saliera de su vida… Si también lo perdiera a él…

Siente que se está deprimiendo y no quiere eso. Sólo quedan unos pocos meses para que Leeteuk regrese y todo volverá a ser como antes. Otros se irán, claro, y regresaran más tarde, pero si Teuk está allí, todo estará bien y las ausencias serán más llevaderas. Los permisos no son suficientes, todos coinciden en que el tiempo que pasa en casa cuando tiene días libres se hace demasiado corto, pero al menos es algo. Quiere que vuelva ya, nada de vacaciones o permisos de fin de semana. Lo necesita a su lado día y noche.

No puede pasar la noche así, sumergido en la añoranza y en la soledad. Es así de raro y no lo oculta; cuando está solo desea tener gente cerca, pero cuando todo el mundo está por allí, se encierra en su cuarto y los ignora. No sabe lo que quiere, realmente, quizás porque no ha encontrado alguien con quien compartir su tiempo, el que desea pasar solo y el que no. Sólo se le ocurre una persona a la que no apartaría nunca de su lado, alguien que no le estorba jamás, aunque no se digan nada, aunque estén en silencio y cada uno a lo suyo durante horas. Y así Leeteuk vuelve a invadir su pensamiento.

¿Qué coño le pasa esa noche? Cualquiera diría que está ovulando. Tiene que despejarse, como sea y cuanto antes. Va a la habitación de Kangin, directo al último cajón de la cómoda, donde su amigo siempre guarda una botella de alcohol. Suele ser soju, pero en ese momento le da igual qué licor encuentra. Abre el cajón y aparta la ropa hasta dar con una botella sin abrir. Nunca le ha gustado que le cogieran sus cosas, sobre todo la comida, odia eso, así que no acostumbra hacerlo él, pero ese es un caso de fuerza mayor. Es eso o beberse alguno de sus perfumes, y esa solución no le convence. 

Regresa a su cuarto con la botella pero ni se molesta en coger un vaso. Para qué. Cierra la puerta a pesar de que está solo, la fuerza de la costumbre, se sienta en la silla del ordenador y enciende el aparato. Navega por internet a la vez que bebe directamente de la botella, sin prestar mucha atención realmente a lo que hace. De todas formas, nada parece entretenerlo esa noche, así que no se preocupa por encontrar un pasatiempo. Una hora después, se da cuenta de que casi no ve la pantalla y de que se ha bebido media botella. ¿Será por eso que nota la cabeza pesada y todo gira alegremente a su alrededor?

Es hora de irse a la cama. Si no por la hora, por la borrachera incipiente, porque aún puede estar más borracho, sólo que prefiere estar en horizontal cuando eso ocurra, por si las moscas. Se levanta y se tambalea hacia un lado. ¿Por qué cojones se mueven todos los muebles? Consigue agarrarse al respaldo de la silla, pero el hecho de que tenga ruedas no la hace muy segura, así que se desplaza un metro hacia atrás sujeto a la ella, sintiendo que ésta tiene más estabilidad que él a pesar de todo. Choca contra algo y recupera algo de equilibrio, para volverlo a perder en cuanto suelta la silla, y se aventura a desplazarse por su cuenta.

Llegar a la cama es una hazaña digna de ser contada. Cuando cree que por fin está a salvo, se deja de caer con todo su peso sobre la cama y cierra los ojos, a la espera de que todo deje de dar vueltas. Pero es prueba no superada. 

No sabe si se ha llegado a quedar dormido o simplemente el alcohol está consiguiendo llenar de lagunas su mente, porque no recuerda cuánto tiempo lleva tumbado sobre su cama. Se da cuenta de que se siente menos mareado ahora, así que se incorpora lo suficiente como para apartar las mantas y la sábana y meterse dentro. Se arropa hasta la barbilla y cierra los ojos. Quiere dormir, necesita dormir, pero no lo está consiguiendo. ¿Será que no ha bebido lo suficiente?

De pronto siente mucho calor. El pijama que lleva no es demasiado abrigado, pero él nota el calor que desprende su cuerpo y le estorba todo. Se pelea con la ropa hasta que se la quita, quedándose únicamente con la ropa interior bajo las mantas. No es tan tonto de deshacerse de ellas también porque sabe que, desnudo como está, sentirá frío si no se mantiene tapado. Y ahora sí, está listo para dormir.

Se revuelve en la cama. Si no puede ni con su alma, ¿por qué coño no se queda dormido? No lo entiende. Abre los ojos y se sobresalta al ver a alguien junto a su cama.

-¡Joder, qué susto! – exclama llevándose una mano al agitado corazón.

-¿Te he asustado? Lo siento. 

Leeteuk está agachado junto a la cama, con las manos en el borde. Le sonríe con ternura, como siempre hace, y ladea la cabeza. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que tenías permiso. 

-Has estado fuera cuatro días, no tenías por qué saberlo – responde Teukie en voz baja.

Está a punto de decirle que no tiene por qué susurrar, que no hay nadie en la casa y no molestarán a nadie hablando en un tono normal, pero es agradable escuchar la voz de Teuk así. Es como una caricia, cálida y vibrante. Íntima. Sólo él puede oírla, todo lo que dice es sólo para él. 

-Me alegra verte – le dice en el mismo tono de voz –. Tienes cara de cansado. ¿No duermes?

-Eso pensaba hacer, pero quería verte antes. Mañana cuando despiertes ya no estaré aquí. 

Heechul hace un puchero casi por inercia. De verdad le entristece no haber estado allí mientras su amigo estaba de permiso. Y se iba al día siguiente. Vaya mierda.

-No importa, aún tenemos esta noche –. Hee intenta incorporarse pero la cabeza le da vueltas y siente que pierde la estabilidad. Cae sobre el colchón de nuevo, dejando rebotar la cabeza en la almohada con frustración -. Maldita sea. Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí no habría bebido tanto. Te habría esperado y habríamos compartido la botella. Aún queda un poco, si quieres…

-No, no. Tranquilo, no te preocupes – Teuk enfatiza sus palabras poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Heechul, que nota cómo el calor que esa mano desprende le produce una calma muy placentera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Te vas a quedar mirando cómo me duermo? El alcohol está haciendo su trabajo, te lo advierto, y no creo que tarde mucho en caer en coma. 

Leeteuk suelta una carcajada y le da una palmada en el hombro. 

-Puedes dormirte si quieres, no pasa nada. 

-¡Aish! ¿Cómo quieres que duerma contigo ahí mirando, hyung? Pareces un pervertido –. Aunque su tono denota molestia, en realidad no lo está. Es su forma de hablar y Teukie lo sabe, así que no le tendrá en cuenta que lo acaba de insultar. 

-¿Cómo me dices eso, idiota? – le contesta Teuk sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? No puedo dormir mientras un tío me observa, es raro. Sé que mi belleza hace que la gente se quede mirándome sin que puedan evitarlo, pero no mientras intento dormir.

-Definitivamente, has bebido demasiado, Heenim –. El líder vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez lo hace frunciendo las cejas, como si estuviera preocupado. 

-No, qué va – lo tranquiliza Hee –. Estoy bien. Es sólo que… bueno, no he comido nada y estoy muy cansado.

Bosteza encogiendo los ojos. Cuando los abre, Teukie sigue mirándolo, esta vez más seriamente.

-Pues duérmete de una vez.

-¡No puedo! No sé qué me pasa.

-Venga, relájate. Cierra los ojos, te ayudaré a dormir.

Heechul hace lo que le pide casi sin darse cuenta, pero no deja de protestar.

-¿Cómo me vas a ayudar? ¿Me vas a cantar una nana? Nada de tus habituales tonterías, eh. Quiero dormir y si me provocas ganas de pegarte, no podré hacerlo. 

-¡Ah, cállate ya, pesado! He dicho que te voy a ayudar a dormir y ya está. ¡Cierra los ojos de una vez, tío!

Obedece aunque aún rechista un poco por lo bajo. Se calla automáticamente cuando siente la mano de Leeteuk sobre su pelo. Los dedos del mayor acarician con mucha calma las hebras de cabello sedoso, esparcidas por la almohada. Introduce los dedos entre ellas, dejando que el pelo los envuelva como si fuera agua. Es relajante y Heechul siente que la tensión de la que no ha podido deshacerse en toda la noche empieza a remitir. 

Siente los dedos en la frente, delineando el nacimiento del pelo, acariciando sus sienes. Recorre sus cejas muy despacio, primero una y después la otra. La caricia es como el roce del pétalo de una flor: tan ligera y sutil que le produce un hormigueo. Es agradable, demasiado. No puede contener un suspiro y se arrepiente enseguida. Teukie habrá pensado que está disfrutando del contacto y… Bueno, es cierto que lo está disfrutando, pero no quiere que piense mal. 

La caricia se traslada entonces a sus párpados y tiembla al sentir los dedos rozar sus pestañas. Hace que los largos pelillos se muevan como un abanico, sólo para sentir cómo regresan a su sitio por sí mismos. Recorre la zona inferior del ojo, como si quisiera hacer desaparecer las ojeras que seguro tiene en ese momento. Pero los dedos siguen su camino hasta el puente de la nariz, el cual recorren hasta llegar a la punta, donde deshace el camino y regresa hasta arriba, a esa zona entre las cejas donde comienza la nariz. La acaricia de arriba abajo varias veces hasta que decide que es suficiente y pasa el dedo por entre ambos orificios nasales hasta terminar en el philtrum, ese sensual hoyuelo sobre el labio superior.

Nunca ha tenido demasiado vello facial, pero a esas horas ya empieza a aparecer la sombra del bigote y la barba sobre la barbilla. El roce sobre la zona del labio es agradablemente áspero y le produce un escalofrío. Por instinto, abre la boca, como si de pronto no pudiera respirar. Piensa que lo próximo serán los labios, pero se equivoca. Teuk cambia el rumbo de sus caricias hasta sus pómulos, los cuales recorre con la misma delicadeza y dulzura que hasta ahora. Pasa las yemas de los dedos por su mejilla hasta llegar a la mandíbula, donde sigue el camino del elegante hueso maxilar hasta la barbilla. Una vez allí, introduce el dedo en el delicado hueco bajo el labio inferior.

¿Por qué siente que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo están emplazadas allí, justo debajo de ese dedo? Le tiembla el labio y lo contiene a duras penas mordiéndolo, pero Leeteuk lo obliga a soltarlo. Está húmedo por la mordida y sin embargo lo nota caliente, aunque no tanto como el dedo que lo recorre lentamente, esparciendo su propia saliva hasta las comisuras. No puede dejar de respirar por los labios entreabiertos, siente que el aire le quema el paladar y le arrasa la garganta, pero no puede evitar aspirar con fuerza, cada vez con más necesidad. Pero todo ese aire se le atasca en el pecho al sentir el dedo del líder entrar en su boca. 

No está seguro de si es aquella situación tan inesperada o que el alcohol que corre por su torrente sanguíneo está aún alterando sus sentidos, pero siente que todo da vueltas a su alrededor y lo único que lo mantiene firme y a salvo de caer es aquel contacto que lo une a Teuk. Siente su dedo rozar la superficie de sus dientes inferiores, como probando lo afilados que pueden estar, casi exigiendo que le demuestre que puede morder hasta provocar dolor y placer simultáneamente. Es lo que él sentiría mordiéndolo, desde luego. 

Roza la punta de su lengua y se olvida de pensar. Sólo siente el contacto, la yema caliente absorbiendo su humedad, traspasándole su calor. Tampoco piensa cuando cierra la boca y succiona el dedo. Simplemente lo hace y disfruta de la sensación de saborear un trozo de su piel. Adapta la lengua hasta envolver el dedo, lo pega al paladar y lo chupa con fuerza. Quiere tragárselo, absorberlo hasta que le llene la boca por completo.

Heechul se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y abre los ojos. Está a punto de gritarse mentalmente por estar haciéndole aquello a su amigo, a su hermano, pero cuando ve la expresión de Teuk, las palabras con las que pretende reprenderse mueren al instante. Él también tiene la boca abierta, los ojos entornados y está disfrutando tanto como él. Siente que mueve el dedo dentro de su boca, no para soltarse, sino para introducirlo más a fondo. Le acaricia el paladar y la cara interna de las encías, justo antes de sacarlo y meterlo varias veces provocando una fricción que lo obliga a ejercer presión sobre él para intensificar la caricia. Lame, chupa y traga la saliva que se acumula, pero no lo suelta. Ni Teuk hace nada por soltarse.

Aparece en su mente la idea de cómo sería si en lugar de su dedo, fuera su lengua la que estuviera arrastrándose por su boca hasta dejarla seca. Cómo sería un beso tan profundo e íntimo como aquel gesto. No se atreve a pedirlo por si recibe una negativa y no quiere verse privado del placer de sentirlo en su boca, aunque sea un dedo y no cualquiera de las otras cosas que está imaginando. Porque a esas alturas está imaginando su boca llena de Leeteuk, de distintas partes de él, colmándolo, invadiéndolo. 

Se sorprende cuando Teuk saca el dedo repentinamente. Quiere protestar, pero no tiene saliva ni aire. No tiene riego sanguíneo, está seguro. Su cerebro está como en pausa, ralentizado y espeso, sin capacidad de hacer nada que no sea echar de menos aquel dedo en el interior de su boca. Pero no le da tiempo a extrañarlo demasiado porque enseguida es sustituido por la boca de Teukie. Sus labios envuelven los de Hee, los amolda a los carnosos y sensuales del menor y se mueven con languidez mientras los obliga a separarse de nuevo para introducir la lengua. Y algo estalla en su cabeza. 

Hee acopla su lengua a la de Leeteuk, lamiéndola mientras la succiona, atrayéndola más profundamente en su boca. Ambas ondulan contra la otra, adoptando la forma perfecta para acoplarse, como dos pequeños charcos de mercurio que se arrastran irremediablemente el uno hacia el otro hasta fundirse en uno solo. Encajan a la perfección, parecen hechas la una para la otra. Incluso están acompasadas, moviéndose a la vez, adivinando el siguiente movimiento y adelantándose para tomar la iniciativa. No es una lucha entre ellos; es una cooperación, un trabajo de pareja. 

Siente como si hubieran hecho aquello miles de veces pero no es así. Es la primera vez que besa a Teuk. En realidad, quitando las bromas, los espectáculos para fomentar el fanservice y volver locas a las fans, y los juegos cuando están medio borrachos, es la primera vez que besa así a un hombre. Y le encanta que sea Leeteuk. Tenía que ser él. 

Heechul se retuerce en la cama. Está tan entregado al beso que no se da cuenta de que el resto de su cuerpo también necesita atención. La piel le arde, los músculos se contraen por sí solos, los tendones se tensan tanto que siente que se pone rígido. Se estira como un gato, busca alivio donde sabe que no lo va a encontrar; restregándose contra las sábanas y el colchón. Sólo cuando recula varias veces se da cuenta de que está duro como una piedra. Eleva las caderas instintivamente, separando el culo del colchón varios centímetros, pero eso no sirve de nada. Sólo hay una cosa que puede aliviarle.

Tiene los brazos debajo de las mantas, donde Teuk no puede verlos, y lo agradece, porque necesita tocarse cuanto antes y no quiere que él lo vea. Una cosa es un beso, algo que puede ser interpretado como un impulso sin ninguna connotación ni consecuencia, y otra muy distinta es masturbarse durante el beso. Eso daría a entender que aquello lo excita, que siente deseo y placer mientras otro hombre lo besa, que su cuerpo reacciona como si no fuera su amigo del alma quien lo está volviendo loco. Sería como confirmar que no es un juego ni un experimento para él y tal vez eso no sea lo que Teuk piensa. 

Se acaricia sobre los calzoncillos, con cuidado de no mostrar mucho movimiento bajo la ropa de cama para no llamar su atención. El roce es leve y lento, pero está tan cachondo que incluso esa caricia insignificante lo transporta al cielo. Su polla demanda atención y ya no puede más. ¿Y qué si Teuk lo ve? No será la primera vez que se ven el uno al otro masturbarse, sobre todo después de haber bebido más de la cuenta, y jamás se han dicho nada, jamás se han llamado la atención. Al día siguiente, o cuando por fin despertaban de la borrachera, cada uno ha olvidado, teóricamente, que ha visto a su amigo en semejante tarea íntima. Son cosas de hombres, así funcionan, no pasa nada. 

Pero aquello es distinto. No quiere hacerse una paja porque esté a medio camino del coma etílico y no puede controlar sus instintos más básicos, no, sino porque Teuk lo está poniendo cachondo hasta el extremo. Hasta el punto de pensar que, si la cosa se les va de las manos y llegan demasiado lejos, no será él quién lo rechace. Muy al contrario. 

Leeteuk sigue haciendo maravillas con su lengua y él está empezando a coger el ritmo sobre su erección. Aquello sólo puede acabar de una forma y lo sabe. Sólo pide que él no se dé cuenta o se moriría de vergüenza. Pero Teuk está más que enterado de lo que ocurre dentro de la cama. Mete la mano bajo las sábanas y acaricia el pecho de Heechul, que se mueve agitado debido a la respiración alterada. Tiene la piel en llamas y lo recorre un escalofrío cuando siente la mano sobre un pectoral. Cuando siente la yema del dedo de Teuk rozar uno de sus pezones, emite un grito sordo dentro de la boca del líder, que parece querer tragarse todos sus gemidos y jadeos, cada grito que emita mientras lo toca, porque profundiza el beso aún más, como si quisiera devorarlo vivo. 

Arrastra la mano por su abdomen, por encima de su ombligo, sobre su vientre en tensión, hasta llegar a la suave prenda que acoge su erección, húmeda, caliente y tan tirante sobre el miembro que podría romperse en jirones. Heechul alcanza a agarrarle la mano para impedirle hacer lo que supone que va a hacer a continuación. Quiere decirle que no hace falta, que no tiene que hacer algo así, pero para eso tendría que romper el beso y no quiere hacer eso ni loco. Quiere que ese beso dure eternamente aunque no pueda volver a articular palabra nunca más. 

Sabe que Teuk ha entendido el mensaje, pero lo ignora totalmente. Aparta la mano de Hee con determinación y coloca la suya directamente sobre el bulto de sus calzoncillos. Heechul vuelve a gemir, suspira dentro de su boca, ya sin importarle si manda su aliento directamente a lo más profundo del pecho de Leeteuk. Se agarra a la sábana con fuerza y lo deja hacer, porque no puede luchar contra la necesidad, ni quiere dejar de sentir aquel placer extremo que le produce la mano de su amigo, aún sobre la ropa. Además, es su elección, nadie lo obliga a hacerlo, él ha intentado hacerle ver que no es necesario y aún así ha decidido seguir adelante. Pues que siga, si es lo que quiere, porque él ya no puede aguantar más.

Unas cuantas caricias son suficientes para que Heechul sienta que va a perder el sentido y ni siquiera lo ha tocado directamente. Cuando el mayor introduce la mano bajo la prenda y roza su polla, su corazón deja de latir por unos segundos. Aguanta la respiración y siente que todo el aire que entra en su cuerpo proviene de él, y eso es casi tan erótico como que le esté tocando la polla. 

Los dedos de Teuk son cuidadosos pero ejercen la presión justa sobre su erección, la recorren de arriba abajo sin saltarse ni un centímetro, pero no la saca de los calzoncillos. Comienza a masturbarlo despacio, palpando cada protuberancia, cada vena, cada hendidura. Roza el glande y deja que la humedad que rezuma de él le empape los dedos. Es demasiado placentero para soportarlo sin perder la razón. Necesita aire y abre la boca para apartarse de Teuk. Apenas se separan un milímetro, llena sus pulmones y vuelve a sentir la boca de su amigo cubriendo la suya y su lengua abriéndose paso de nuevo. Está claro que no le va a dar tregua. 

Leeteuk se entrega a la tarea de darle placer. De hecho, se esmera demasiado. O tal vez sea que Heechul está al límite y por eso siente que va a explotar de un momento a otro. Se aparta de él para decirle que no va a aguantar mucho más, pero las palabras no salen. De todas formas, Teuk lo entiende. Sonríe y apoya la frente contra la suya.

-No te preocupes – le dice en un susurro –, déjate llevar.

-Te… Teuk… yo…

-Shhh… Cállate… y córrete para mí.

¿Cuándo ha desobedecido él una orden de su líder? 

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y estira el cuello, listo para entregarse al orgasmo que amenaza con arroyarlo. Siente la lengua de Teuk a lo largo de su cuello, lamiendo la vena yugular que se marca por la tensión, traspasándole el calor de su saliva hasta el mismo torrente sanguíneo. Se está volviendo loco y nota que está a punto de correrse entre los dedos hábiles que no dejan de masturbarlo a conciencia. Justo cuando siente los dientes de Leeteuk morder suavemente su nuez, se corre con tanta fuerza que siente salir de su cuerpo cada gota se semen como un trallazo. Jadea, gime y gruñe con la voz ronca hasta que no le queda nada que expulsar, hasta que la mano de Teuk deja de moverse por completo. 

Está sin aliento, le falta el aire, pero se siente tan bien. Lo ojos le pesan demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos, así que los cierra muy a su pesar, porque quiere mirar a Leeteuk. Quiere ver con sus propios ojos que no lo ha jodido todo, que aquello que han hecho no está tan mal como parece y que su amigo no se está arrepintiendo ya. Abre un poco los ojos y lo busca con la mirada. Sigue a su lado, apoyado en la cama, aún con la mano dentro de su ropa. Y está sonriendo. 

-¿Mejor ahora? – le pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Eres un bastardo! – le replica recuperando su habitual malas pulgas, pero no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa al hablar – ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Qué eres tú, un pervertido? 

-En absoluto. Todo el mundo sabe que el pervertido del grupo eres tú. No quiero quitarte ese papel. Lo haces tan bien.

Heechul suelta una carcajada por lo bajo y lo mira con cara de espanto. 

-¡Pero si has sido tú! Yo quería dormir.

-Ah, cierto – contesta Teuk -. Vamos, duérmete. Ahora sí que tienes ganas, ¿no?

-¡No! Tengo ganas de… - deja de hablar cuando se ve interrumpido por un bostezo -… ahh… de darte una paliza. 

Bosteza una vez más. Siente el cuerpo pesado, los párpados se le cierran solos. Está a punto de dormirse. 

-¿Ves, tío plasta? Duérmete, anda – Leeteuk lo arropa hasta la barbilla y le acaricia el pelo cuando ya tiene los ojos cerrados. 

-Vale… Pero mañana… pienso darte esa paliza… 

No termina la frase cuando cae profundamente dormido. No se da cuenta de que cuando se entrega al sueño, Teuk ya no está a su lado. 

 

 

No sabe qué hora es cuando despierta, pero aún es de noche. Inmediatamente se le vienen a la mente las imágenes de lo ocurrido hace apenas un rato y siente que se ruboriza. ¿Cómo han podido hacer eso? 

Se da cuenta de que está pegajoso, tiene el calzoncillo pegado a la entrepierna y es incómodo como el demonio. Entre la necesidad que parece apremiarle para que busque a Teuk y las ganas locas de deshacerse de la pringue seca de su propio semen, salta de la cama sin pensarlo dos veces. Entra al baño y se lava a conciencia. No ha cogido ropa de repuesto así que se pone un albornoz de baño y sale.

El piso está a oscuras, a excepción de una luz intermitente que viene del salón. Alguien debe de estar viendo la tele con la luz apagada y espera que sea Teuk, eso sería mejor que tener que despertarlo. Va hasta la sala y se encuentra un panorama ya familiar: Hyuk y Hae están en el sofá, el primero sentado y el segundo tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos del otro, completamente dormidos ambos, mientras en la tele dan una película antigua. 

-Aish, estos dos… - protesta -. ¡Hey, despierta!

Zarandea con cuidado a Hae, que está babeando literalmente sobre el pantalón de Eunhyuk. Abre los ojos desorientado y se limpia la baba de la comisura de la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – pregunta mirando a todas partes, medio dormido aún.

-Iros a la cama los dos. Es muy tarde.

-¿Cómo? Ah, sí. Hyuk. ¡Eh, Hyuk! Vámonos a la cama, anda.

Hyuk se despierta casi tan perdido como Hae, pero se levanta del sofá como un resorte.

-¿Qué? Sí, sí… ¿Qué pasa?

-Que os habéis quedado dormidos otra vez viendo la tele, eso pasa, – le dice Hee – marchaos a la cama, venga.

-Ok… ok…

Hyuk camina como un zombi, ni siquiera tiene los ojos abiertos, pero no se olvida de agarrar a Hae de un brazo y tirar de él para poder irse juntos al cuarto. Heechul los mira y se da cuenta de que lo que hay entre esos dos es tan normal como la relación que tienen los demás. Son algo más que amigos, sí, y duermen juntos, y otras cosas que no tiene interés en preguntar, pero nadie lo ve raro ni fuera de lugar. Simplemente su relación es distinta. Punto. 

Piensa en Teuk automáticamente. ¿Podrían tener ellos algo así? No se perdonaría si por culpa de lo que sea que acaba de pasar entre ellos, los chicos le perdieran el respeto al líder. A él… Bueno, a él lo temen un poco, así que no espera que nadie le eche en cara lo que haga, pero no puede permitir que haya conflictos entre ellos por algo así. Tal vez tenga alguna conversación con Hae sobre eso. Siempre se han llevado bien, es de los pocos a los que consiente que le hablen de manera informal y Hae le paga siendo un gran amigo y apoyo. Pero antes tiene que hablar con Teuk. Antes de que se marche.

-¡Un momento! – llama a los chicos que van de la mano hacia su cuarto - ¿Habéis visto a Leeteuk?

Ambos se miran entre sí antes de mirar a Heechul con cara de no haberle entendido una palabra.

-¿Está aquí Leeteuk hyung? No sabía que tenía permiso.

-No, no está. No le toca hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas. 

-¿Cómo que no está? – pregunta Hee algo aturdido – Pero… si yo… nosotros…

-¿Necesitas algo, hyung? – pregunta solícito Hae al verlo tan desorientado.

-No, no, yo… Pensaba que Teuk estaba en casa.

-Pues no está. Tal vez lo soñaste – le dice Hyuk mientras tira de Hae de nuevo hacia el cuarto y se pierden dentro tras cerrar la puerta. 

No puede ser, piensa Hee. Es imposible. ¿De verdad lo ha soñado? Pero si… Había sido todo tan real. Está claro que debe de haber sido él mismo quien se ha hecho aquella paja tremenda sin darse cuenta, pero todo lo demás… 

Regresa a su cuarto y se sienta en la cama. Hace un rato Teuk estaba allí, está tan seguro como que se llama Kim Hee Chul. Su mente puede haber inventado sus besos, pero no la sensación que ha dejado en sus labios y que aún siente. Tal vez su cerebro está tratando de decirle algo. Tal vez aquella necesidad de tener a Leeteuk en casa de nuevo no sea sólo porque añora a su hyung. Tal vez sea que la conexión entre ellos va más allá de ser el _83’line_. 

Tal vez está un poco enamorado de Teuk. Tal vez.

-Aish, vuelve pronto, hyung. Vuelve y aclárame las ideas. 

Se mete en la cama y se acurruca esperando que el sueño no se haga de rogar tanto esta vez. Unos minutos después, se queda dormido. Y sueña que Teuk regresa y que todo está bien. Porque nada puede ir mal si Leeteuk está a su lado.

##### Fin


End file.
